Mutación De Mutaciones
by mazaka-san
Summary: En todo este tiempo hemos aprendido que no somos perfectos, tenemos nuestras diferencias, esa lógica se aplica también a los infectados, no todos son iguales, no todas las mutaciones son idénticas, siempre hay casos especiales, casos únicos, Zoey aprenderá eso y mas al llegar a conocer a una bruja, que para ella es una anomalía entre las anomalías, una mutación entre las mutaciones


"qué tan jodido debía estar en el mundo para tener que saquear alguna casa o algún supermercado?" se preguntaba una superviviente al momento que cargaba apresuradamente su arma y aprovechaba en dar una mordida a un chocolate qué hace 5 minutos se había dispuesto a disfrutar, " qué asco, trae nueces" pensaba mientras que con una mueca de repulsión masticaba aquella pequeña pero nutritiva barra, con total precaución, levantó su cabeza para analizar aquel lugar, pero para su sorpresa no había nada que le llamara su atención, era un supermercado como cualquier otro, de amplios pasillos, con despensas completamente destruidas, vidrios rotos, uno que otro cadáver regado por ahí y por supuesto, cómo olvidar el saqueo a las cajas de pago - como si robar dinero fuera a servir de algo- decía mientras se ponía en pie y aventaba el chocolate a un basurero, " los viejos hábitos no se olvidan" suspiró, y llevando su mochila al hombro se dispuso entonces a buscar algunos alimentos enlatados.

\- ve a buscar comida- habló para sí misma mientras pateaba una pequeña tapa que seguramente perteneció a algún refresco, odiaba recibir órdenes... pero no podía quejarse, si era su turno de buscar provisiones

Por suerte para ella, los pasillos aún permanecían iluminados, así que eso le facilitaba mucho las cosas, sus compañeros se encontraban resguardando el lugar por lo que eso también le daba algunas ventajas, entre ellas poder guardar para sí algunas golosinas y caramelos

-Muy bien, creo que es todo- dijo con total orgullo, la mochila estaba cargada con frutas secas, comida enlatada, vendajes, pastillas y por supuesto con sus galletas favoritas

-Zoey! mueve tu trasero!- oyó a lo lejos el grito de su compañero, escucho además el inicio de varios disparos

-Mierda! No ahora!

Recogió su arma y lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, ella era una persona bastante ágil y estaba orgullosa de eso, pero traer peso sobre su espalda le iba a dificultar mucho las cosas, a toda prisa salió por una de las puertas que para su suerte estaba destruida, sin embargo al momento de atravesarla, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, lo había olvidado, no "pagó" por sus víveres - tiene que ser un chiste!- gritó, fue entonces qué gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse en toda la calle

\- por aquí- escuchó decir a Francis, este se encontraba disparando con un rifle a los infectados los cuales a toda velocidad se acercaba a ella.

\- Dónde están los demás

\- patrullando el lado oeste, deprisa! Sube al automóvil, debemos largarnos de aquí

Sin dudarlo, arrojó la mochila a la parte trasera y posicionándose en el asiento del piloto encendió él vehículo, ajustó el retrovisor y ya con el motociclista dentro, arrancó a toda velocidad, los infectados ya no estaban a la vista y la calma regresó de nuevo a su ser - dónde están para que los recoja?- Francis la miró por unos segundos, estaba sorprendido por lo bien que había manejado la situación, el por otro lado había entrado en pánico - Louis y el anciano están en el viejo puesto de gasolina, a 4 cuadras de aquí, lograste traer todo?- preguntó al momento qué giraba su cabeza para mirar la mochila

\- por supuesto! - sonrío sin quitar vista del camino - también traje tus cigarrillos favoritos

Los ojos del tatuado se iluminaron y toda la preocupación qué hace unos minutos tenía comenzaban a alejarse de él

\- Gracias chica - atinó a decir, Zoey simplemente se limitó a mirarlo, él no solía ser un hombre muy agradecido, si era una buena persona, pero no de los que te decía "gracias", así que escuchar esas palabras de su boca era una de esas pocas situaciones especiales "logro desbloqueado" pensó la joven mientras respondía con un - de nada -

Al llegar a la estación de gas, los dos supervivientes restantes se encontraban jugando póker, al parecer ni se habían percatado de los disparos, no los culpaba, la distancia era larga, recogió la mochila y acercándose a ellos les entregó dos pequeñas latas de comida

\- hora de almorzar - mencionó, y utilizando un abrelatas todos se dispusieron a alimentarse

\- smoker! - gritó el Moreno mientras era sujetado por el mismo

La reacción de Zoey fue inmediata, desenfundo su arma y aplicando varios disparos logró acabar con el infectado - gracias- decía él, mientras salía de esa pequeña nube de humo oscuro, sin embargo algo no estaba bien

\- lo sienten? - preguntó Bill cargando su escopeta rápidamente

El suelo comenzó a temblar y un gran rugido se escuchó a pocas cuadras - MIERDA, UN TANK!-

No pasó mucho antes de que Zoey recogiera la mochila y la aventara al vehículo nuevamente, un ataque masivo se asomaba y utilizar el auto era una mala idea de momento

\- busquen refugio!- gritó Bill

La horda cada vez estaba más cerca, fue entonces que comenzaron a llover los disparos, los infectados normales eran fáciles de acabar, así que deshacerse de ellos no significaba un gran problema, sin embargo de un momento a otro grandes piedras caían sobre ellos, el Moreno agarró una Molotov y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó el pequeño explosivo casero hacia el gigante

"le llegó", Zoey miraba como el infectado especial comenzaba a arder, pero eso no era suficiente para detenerlo, estaba más furioso que nunca

\- al hospital! - gritó uno de ellos, la bestia los seguía y para mala suerte de la joven el Tank tenía fija la mirada en ella " pero porque yo" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas - yo no fui quien lanzó la Molotov bestia! - atinó a decir antes de que el Tank logrará darle un golpe, sus amigos se habían separado de ella… con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban entró en una sala de cirugía y disparando hacia el gigante que aún ardía en llamas recibió un segundo golpe, un fuerte rugido inundó tanto la habitación como el hospital entero, el Tank había caído

\- Pero qué...- decía Zoey mirando el cuerpo inerte del infectado, que había ocurrido, fue en ese momento qué la visión de la joven comenzaba a borrarse - quién... quién fue...el responsa..- trato de preguntar antes de caer al suelo, el dolor era insoportable

La noche se hacía presente, cuántas horas habría dormido?, la castaña aún con el cuerpo adolorido e intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden trataba sin mucho éxito intentar ponerse en pie, pero lo más que pudo fué tomar asiento

\- estoy viva?- preguntaba tocándose el cuerpo y pellizcándose el brazo izquierdo, miró a su alrededor cómo tratando de ordenar sus ideas, el cuerpo del Tank estaba ahí, tirado, la bestia que casi la asesina yacía sin vida junto a ella con una herida profunda en el pecho, buscó el pequeño frasco de pastillas que siempre traía con ella y arrastrándose hasta el gigante logró ver las marcas de garras que tenía en su grotesco ser, sin embargo un ligero y casi inaudible lamento se escuchó en la habitación, " una Witch"

La sangre se le congeló, la respiración se detuvo, el mundo dejó de girar o fue así cómo se sintió, cómo lo había visto, la bruja estaba ahí, a unos metros de distancia, mirándola... en un acto instintivo, Zoey apagó la luz de su arma, no quería molestarla, sin embargo esos ojos rojos aún la observaban " es mi fin" dijo con un suspiro... pero nada ocurrió, la Bruja no gruñía, no se alteraba, simplemente estaba ahí mirándola

Los minutos en la habitación se sintieron como horas, Zoey no sabía qué hacer, porque la Bruja no hacía nada?, podía levantarse?, porque no lloraba?, porque había atacado al Tank?... tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta aclaraba sus dudas, los minutos siguieron pasando y fue entonces que con el poco coraje que aún tenía decidió hablar

\- me voy a levantar- dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente, quizá la bruja la atacaría al escuchar su voz así que se preparó para lo peor... pero nada había ocurrido

Con profundo miedo y tomando un gran respiro Zoey comenzó a ponerse en pie, por suerte para ella el dolor estaba disminuyendo, las pastillas que había consumido eran sumamente efectivas, bajo la mirada y notó que en sus pies varias vendas, parches y agujas se encontraban acomodadas " acaso se habían caído al momento de pelear con el Tank?" sin aviso alguno sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un pequeño movimiento por parte de la infectada

-porque no haces nada? - susurro, pero la bruja simplemente se limitaba a observarla

La castaña por más que intentaba no lograba verle el rostro, la habitación estaba oscura a lo que solo logró ver los ojos rojos que la seguían fijamente y entonces, a pesar del riesgo llevaba, desenfundó su pistola, levantó el arma y encendió la luz

La bruja retrocedió un poco, seguramente fue debido al arma, sin embargo aún se limitaba en mirar a Zoey, esta por otro lado dirigió la luz de la pequeña linterna hacia la bruja

\- no voy a disparar - tragó saliva – solo quiero verte un poco más - la peli plateado levemente asintió

había visto mal? acaso la bruja le había entendido?, la observó con más cuidado, su piel poseía un color gris pálido, poseía además un cuerpo delgado, su cabello era una mezcla entre rubio claro y platinado y su rostro no mostraba ni una sola muestra de deformación, ese era el rostro de una chica "normal" o bueno, si podía llamarse normal a alguien con facciones perfectas, "si el mundo no estuviera jodido, podrías ser modelo sin ningún problema" se dijo a sí misma, dirigió la luz a las extremidades superiores, y si, había sangre en sus manos, y no, no habían garras, qué diablos estaba pasando? una Witch sin garras, con un rostro perfecto, de piel gris, poseedora de una mirada penetrante la cual se reflejaba en esos profundos ojos rojos

Varios gruñidos se escucharon en las calles, eso solo significaba que varios infectados se encontraban cerca, Zoey giro bruscamente, pero el dolor hizo que tuviera que arrodillarse, los golpes que el Tank le había propinado aun estaban frescos, rápidamente dirigió la mirada a la Witch, esta se había puesto en pie, los dedos en sus manos comenzaron a alargarse hasta tomar la forma que realmente conocía, Zoey aun apuntaba el arma hacia ella, pero la bruja todavía se limitaba a observarla, entonces por los pasillos sin previo aviso apareció una Spitter

La castaña no sabía que hacer, no poder tomar una decisión le parecía absurdo, técnicamente debía enfocar su atención en la Spitter y en la Witch, pero no podía simplemente dividirse cierto? No era una célula la cual podía hacer mitosis y obtener otra Zoey, por lo que su duda claramente aún se mantenía.. Acaso, debía apuntar a la bruja… o debía enfocar toda su atención en la Spitter?, las pisadas se escuchaban mas cerca, la Witch se dirigió a la puerta y a toda velocidad, de un simple y limpio ataque, había acabado con la otra infectada la cual yacía ahora en el piso tendida sobre un charco verdoso repugnante, Zoey nunca había visto a un infectado atacar a otro de su especie, la bruja regresó nuevamente a la habitación, acomodándose esta vez en la puerta – es como si estuviese montando guardia – pronunció la joven bajando el arma completamente

Cada que algún infectado, ya sea normal o especial atravesaba los pasillos, la bruja se encargaba de exterminarlos, cuál era el motivo de semejante acción? No lo entendía, pero estaba agradecida en parte, quizá aún no había llegado la hora de morir, un extraño sonido se escuchó dentro de la habitación, la bruja rápidamente tomo una pose de ataque, era imposible que ella no haya notado la presencia de alguien extraño, rápidamente dirigió la vista hacia la sobreviviente y noto que esta se sujetaba el estomago

-descuida, esto no es un infectado, simplemente tengo hambre – dijo sonriendo levemente, metió una de sus manos en un bolsillo del pantalón y saco una de sus barras favoritas de chocolate, la infectada se limitó a mirar con algo de curiosidad y lentamente se acercó a Zoey

A un principio la superviviente se llenó de pánico, aunque… si la bruja no la había atacado antes, no había motivo por lo que decidiera hacerlo ahora cierto?, Zoey partió la barra que tenía en dos mitades casi perfectas y extendiendo una hacia la bruja hizo una pregunta que jamás pensó poder hacer a algún infectado, mucho menos a una Witch

-quieres un poco?

La infectada asintió, y retrayendo las garras hasta que estas tomaran las formas de manos se acomodó junto a Zoey la cual había decidido sentarse junto a la pared

-asi que puedes entenderme? – preguntó y la bruja asintió por segunda vez

-tienes hambre? – la bruja volvió a asentir

-me comerás? – trago saliva, clavo sus verdes ojos en los profundos ojos rojos de la infectada y esta negó suavemente

Zoey le entrego la mitad del chocolate y en completo silencio ambas se dispusieron a comer de aquel pequeño dulce, para la castaña ver a la peli-plateado disfrutar de esa golosina era una actitud de lo más humana, lo cual llego a sorprenderle bastante

-no eres una bruja normal cierto? – Hablaba suavemente – que caso tan extraño, una bruja que ataca a su propia especie – miro a la infectada por algunos segundos – eres una mutación entre las mutaciones, una anomalía única - termino diciendo recargando su cabeza contra la pared… sin quererlo cayó rendida ante el cansancio… ya pensaría que hacer al día siguiente.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esta historia no será muy larga por lo que espero me acompañen hasta el final, tratare de subir las actualizaciones lo mas rápido posible, espero leer sus comentarios, si les gusto o no háganmelo saber, sin mas, los vere en el capitulo dos**


End file.
